Dudas
by Aika Glanley
Summary: Trata de los sentimientos de Kaoru y Kenshin antes de ser "algo" al principio puede parecer triste pero se acabará. Supongo.
1. Default Chapter

**Este es un fic nuevo ke me salio y aún no se porké. Jeje **

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki. **

**Los pensamientos iran en cursiva. La voz que vaya en " " es otra voz que estará en los pensamientos. **

**By: Aika**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dudas...**

_Tengo todo unos buenos amigos, un amor e incluso cargo con un pasado que no es mío. _

_Te ayudo, lo intento, pero tú no me dejas. _

_Sólo piensas en espiar tus pecados, aún habiendo encontrado tu respuesta y haber conseguido el perdón de ella... sigues sufriendo..._

_Dime ¿qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarte? ¿Acaso ella se metió tan dentro en tu corazón que yo no puedo sacarla?_

_Lloro... mis lagrimas corren por mi rostro como cascadas. Pero a ti parece no importarte..._

_Sufro... como un alma en pena en busca de un poco de amor. Tu amor, pero me ignoras..._

_Aqui recostada en mi futón, pensando en todo lo que pasa, en lo que me ha pasado y sueño con lo que nunca pasará..._

_Quisiera decirte tantas cosas que me hago un lio y ni siquiera se cómo empezar. _

_Mis pequeños avances son interrumpidos por tus estúpidas barreras. Que solo pones para alejarme, pero lo único que consigues es destrozarme..._

_¡¡¡¡Y YA ESTOY HARTA!!!!_

_Yo también quiero una vida, quiero volver a sonreír de verdad... _

_Como antes pues mi sonrisa de ahora no es mas que el reflejo de antaño cubierto por una espesa capa de tristeza. Si tan sólo tu..._

_Imposible..._

_Tus actos te delatan, no quieres involucrarte conmigo poniendo escusas tontas como _"Si permanezco aquí tan sólo le causaré problemas"_ No te das cuenta..._

_Mis lagrimas no paran... Crei que ya no me quedarían mas... que no podría volver a llorar pero tan sólo mirame vuelvo a hacverlo una, otra y otra vez... _

_¡¡¡NO AGUANTO MAS!!!_

_Sabes lo que duele al perder a un ser querido... yo lo perdí todo y te encontré. Ahora no se si tuve buena o mala suerte. ¿Quién sabe?_

_Pero sabes una cosa yo... no seré fuerte pero soy decidida y tengo una fuerte determinación, por lo que de mis lágrimas conseguiré sacar una sonrisa y de mi tristeza sacaré fuerzas para levantarme, y te miraré a los ojos para despedirme y decirte con estos labios que tanto desean besarte..._

_Adios..._

_....._

La joven se quedó profundamente dormida.

_ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Oigo cantar a los pájaros... Uhmm parece que no he dormido nada pues sigo tan cansada..._

_Siento como la luz se cuela por una fina ranura de mi puerta... _

_¿Estarán despiertos? Supongo que eso sólo lo podré averiguar saliendo..._

La chica se levantó pesadamente del futón como si no tuviera ganas de hacerlo. Pero aun así, sacó fuerza de don de pudo para hacerlo. Se vistió lentamente... poniendose la misma ropa que se ponía para entrenar pues era día de diario y tendría que ir a dar alguna que otra clase. Después de haber terminado coge un pequeño espejo.

_Vaya parece que mi charla conmigo misma me ha dejado... Mi refljo lo dice... hay si hablara..._

Tenía unas ojeras enormes y los ojos hinchados.

_Si salgo así seguro que me harán mil y una oreguntas y ahora no tengo ganas de contestar... Tendré que ir al baño priemero. _

Nuestra somnolienta amiga se dispuso a salir de su habitación, lo hizo despacio y mirando antes de salir para que nadie la viera. Una vez que se aseguró de que no habían moros en la costa dispuso a salir, con cautela. No tardó mucho en llegar pues su destino, el baño, se encontraba cercano.

_Vaya, parece que podría servir como ninja..._

Una leve carcajada salio de sus hinchados labios. Se lavó la cara con abundante agua, poniendo insistencia en aquellos lugares que le daban un aspecto demacrado. Al terminar de hacer esta operación se secó con una toalla que tenía a mano. Al secarse pudo notar que la toalla estaba algo "seca" por lo que lo único que hizo aparte de secarla fue dejarle la cara aún peor.

_Al menos ahora tengo una buena excusa..._

Pesadamente se dirigió al comedor, al sentir la llamada de su estómago.

_Ahora le veré... _

Gira la cabeza a los lados para apartar esa idea.

_Qué haré, anoche me propuse no dejar las cosas así pero qué puedo hacer. _

"Seguir tu meta"

_¿Mi meta?_

"Si, acaso no te acuerdas de lo que deseabas hacer desde pequeña"

_No... no me acuerdo..._

"Que poca memoria tienes, Kaoru."

_Si eso parece..._

"Tu sueño, era poder hacer feliz a alguien para que al verle sonreír tu también lo fueses"

_Hacer feliz a alguien, pero... eso... yo...no..._

"¿No puedes?"

_..._

"Si que puedes, aunque pierdas la confianza en tí misma eso lo puedes lograr de hecho, ya lo haces o es que no prestas atención a tus amigos?"

_Sí, lo hago, pero..._

_"¿Pero?"_

_Ello no me trae la suficiente felicidad._

"¿Eso se debe a que no lo has conseguido con él?"

_Supongo. _

"¿Entonces por qué no lo intentas?"

_Porque..._

"Ya has renunciado a él, a su amor. Por qué también renunciar a su amistad. Acaso no necesitas olvidar y volver a empezar. Ésa es la mejor manera. Pruébalo y si no te sale bien siempre puedes dejarlo, ¿no?!"

_Claro, aunque aún no se si..._

"No estarás pensando en pagarle con su misma moneda ¿no?"

_Yo... _

"Sabes que eso le haría mas daño y tu no quieres eso o si"

_... ¿Que puedo hacer?_

"Yo no puedo decírtelo eres tu la que tienes que decidirlo"

_... Gracias, pero ante todo quisiera ser feliz aunque eso conlleve tener que hacerlo con otra persona._

"Esta bien que pongas tu felicidad ante la de los demás aunque suene egoísta... todos debemos serlo alguna vez no?"

_Si, gracias de nuevo... Otra cosa, ¿quien eres?_

"¿Yo? Yo soy tu y tu eres yo, yo siento todo lo que tu sientes sin embargo yo no me dejo caer y si lo hago me levanto con mas fuerza"

_Entonces eres eres lo que yo nunca podré ser..._

"...Te equivocas..." (se supone que esto ultimo no lo oye ella pese a estar en su mente)

Kaoru había estado hablando consigo misma mientras caminaba, lo que a ella había estado hablando le pareció horas comparado con los segundos que apenas pasaron. Pasó y se encontró el panorama habitual: Su joven alumno acompañado del mejor amigo de su Kenshin quiero de decir del joven vagabundo. Ambos le saludaron como "siempre":

- Hola fea, ¿porque has tardado tanto? Es que anoche comiste tanto que al levantarte estabas tan gorda no podías levantarte del futón o qué - el joven alumno, saludaba dando signos de su aún estado de niñez.

Su comentario no hizo efecto alguno en ella, pese a que si hubiese sido el día anterior ese mismo comentario le hubiese salido caro al chico. Se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada en la deliciosa comida.

- Vaya... ei Jou-chan qué raro... - el luchador callejero le hablo para que volviera a la realidad pues parecia que estuviese en otro mundo y continuó - normalmente por ese comentario le hubieses dejado un buen chichon con la shinai y un buen puñetazo de propina... - aun no había respuesta alguna.

Ni corto ni perezoso alargó su brazo derecho directo al plato de la joven, pensando: Si no reacciona con esto es que algo raro pasa...

Pero nada no consiguió su propíto, bueno uno de ellos si, que era quitarle algo de comida. Al ver que nada de lo anterior funcionó utilizó el método seguro. Otra vez con su mano derecha pero esta vez la movió de un lado a otro en la dirección en la que parecía estar perdida su mirada. Le costó un poco pero al final:

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué, qué ha pasado? - la chica reaccionó.

- Ei fea casi parecias un zombie - el chico que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen habló.

- Lo siento Yahiko-kun - Kaoru le miró directamente a los ojos y antes de que pudiera ver la tristeza que estos irradiaban los cerró y mostró una de sus características sonrisas.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el comentario normalmente, ella le hubiese llamado por el chan y así comenzaría la primera pelea del día. Al fallar esto ambos se dieron cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Se hizo un largo silencio algo incómodo hasta que el último inquilino llegó:

- Buenos dias a todos, o parece que ya ha despertado kaoru-dono - el mostró su sonrisa, la de siempre.

_Kenshin esta bien jugaré al mismo juego... para que así puedas sentir no todo pero alemos una parte de lo que siento. _

- Buenos días - saludaron Yahiko y Sanosuke a la vez.

- Buenos días Himura-san - Kaoru mostró de nuevo esa sonrisa, escondiendo todo pero a la vez dejando ver lo que sucedía.

- ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? - Fue lo único en lo que pudieron pensar los tres hombres, ante tal comentario de la joven. Sin llegar a procesar los que sus oidos acababan de escuchar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ola, aki con otro fic creo ke es algo confuso pero si alguien no entiende algo ke me lo pregunte, y tb darme su opinion. Este fic lo llevo pensando, bueno mas o menos, puesto que keria espresar ke es lo que sentia kaoru antes de ke se le declarase kenshin...

jeje si laguien kiere saber de ke trata esta historia que me mande reviews si veo ke no coge aceptacion, almenos la necesaria no lo continuaré.

Gracias y espero ke les guste.

_"Nuestra mente compleja es solo un obstáculo para poder escuchar las palabras sinceras que dicta nuestro corazón"_

_"Nuestro corazon nos ciega totalmente para que no veamos lo ke nos hará sufrir ese amor"_

_"Ambas cosas nos hacen escoger la opcion incorrecta, pues para ser feliz también se ha de sufrir."_

Se lo dedico a todos/as que hayan logrado leer hasta el final.


	2. Capitulo 2

Los reviews:

**Justary-san: **gracias intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible: Sobre las escenas de amor bueno espero que me salgan bien y tambien que te gusten.

**Jou-chanHimura: **los sabia hasta a mi me pareció confuso aunque si te digo una cosa... como nunca leo lo que escribo pues no lo se de seguro pero lo noté a la hora de escribir. Gracias e intentaré seguir escribiendo mas.

**HADA: **gracias, en este capitulo descubrirás qué es lo que se le ocurre a "Himura-san" jeje y Kaoru sigue con su plan. Tambien he intentado actualizar pronto.

**Gris:** tu me has dado tu opinion por el msn, espero ke te guste. Por cierto no sé que nombre te pones por aqui (no me acuerdo mas bien) pero espero que te reconozcas.

UAAAAAAA ni yo misma me lo creo sabeis que

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki. **

**Los pensamientos iran en cursiva. La voz que vaya en " " es otra voz que estará en los pensamientos. Aunque en el caso de Kenshin esa voz será Battousai.**

**By: Aika**

**Dudas **

**Capitulo 02**

Al ver que los tres tenian la misma expresión, de duda. Ella sólo hizo lo de siempre sonreir, despedirse de sus amigos e irse:

- Hasta luego Yahiko-kun, Sagara-san, Himura-san - decia mientras se agachaba.

Cogió todo lo necesario para la lección rutinaria y salió antes de que alguien pudiese siquiera pestañear. Mientras tanto las tres personas empezaban poco a poco a reaccionar:

- ¿Yahiko-kun? - Repitió el único alumno de la escuela Kamiya.

- ¿Sagara-san? - Se cuestionó el jugador de apuestas ilegales.

- ¿Himura-san? - Kenshin por su parte sólo comprobó lo que sus oidos habian oido antes, pues creia que había escuchado mal pero al escuchar la misma manera de referirse a él pensó que algo iba mal.

Kenshin no dio tiempo a que sus acompañantes pudieran si quiera replicar ya que se fue haciendo gala de su gran velocidad y desapareció con un objetivo fijo, encontrar a Kaoru.

Mientras, la joven maestra estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, sin prestar mucha atención al camino pues sus pies ya se lo "sabian".

Cómo se han quedado, estáticos...

Jeje, no me lo esperaba... y Kenshin... él se ha quedado boquiabierto de la impresión aún no se qué es lo que me ha impulsado a hacer esto... pero me ha ayudado a tomar una decisión...

Si

Cumpliré mi meta, mi sueño y no será con Kenshin, no quiero esperarle mas... si en un año ni siquiera me ha dado algún indicio de sus sentimientos hacia mí por qué debería hacerlo ahora por un cambio en mi actitud...

"¿Acaso esperabas lo contrario?"

_Si, lo esparaba. _

"Y al ver su actitud de ahora..."

_Estoy decepcionada. _

"Por lo que has decidido seguir mi consejo"

_Mas o menos_

"Sabes que eso le hará sufrir"

_¿Por qué debería sufrir? No lo entiendo, a él qué le importa lo que yo haga..._

"Te niegas..."

"Tu misma te niegas a ver la realidad por culpa de tu egoísmo."

_¿Egoismo? Cómo puedo ser egoísta si tan sólo quiero ser feliz. _

"Sólo disfrazas con palabras la verdad, construyendo así una mentira, como un caparazón para que no puedan hacerte daño."

_Eso no es cierto, mientes. _

"¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar la verdad? ¿Por qué te intentas engañar a ti misma?"

_¡CALLATE! _

"Tu reacción no hace mas que afirmar mis palabras y lo sabes..."

_No, no quiero escucharte..._

"Sabes que después de todo te quiere."

_Y cómo puedo saberlo su el nunca me lo dice, si no me da muestras de ese amor._

"A lo mejor no sabe expresarlo"

T_onterías, todo el mundo sabe decir "te quiero" cualquiera puede decirlo. _

"Entonces díselo tú."

_Yo no puedo, no... si no se cuáles son sus sentimientos no quiero decirle nada, si se lo digo lo meteré en un apuro si me rechaza._

"Dime por qué crees que te rechazará antes de decirlo"

_Pues porque no se cuáles son sus sentimientos. _

"Así que... prefieres que te digan "te quiero" aunque esté vacío de significado a que te lo demuestren sin decir esas palabras."

_Yo... no... De todos modos no hace ni una cosa ni la otra, así que me quedo igual._

"Todos tienen razón, aún eres una niña"

_¿Todos? Pero, qué quieres decir. No sé que hacer para que se fije en mí, para que me quiera. Y no cambies de tema. _

"Mira, ya hemos llegado"

_Por qué me aconsejas y después me hechas la reprimenda acaso la idea no era tuya._

Al no tener respuesta sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados para poder volver a la realidad. Kaoru salió en esos instantes de la profundidad de sus pensamientos. Se acomodó su carga (la shinai), cerró un momento los ojos y poco después los abrió dando muestras de estar preparada para lo que vendría después o al menos eso creía. Se dispuso a entrar no sin antes fijarse en el cartel del lugar en el que ingresaba:

Dojo Kaseikan

Por otra parte un joven pelirrojo corría por Tokio pensando en cierta chica de actitud extraña, corría al lugar donde según él encontraría ayuda para descifrar el comportamiento de la dulce señorita. Claro que, aún no estaba muy seguro si obtendría dicha ayuda o si conseguirá la necesaria pero mejor era intentarlo ¿no?

Al llegar se paró enfrente jadeando y dando muestras de lo que ocurre si atraviesas media ciudad corriendo. Antes de entrar llamó para saber si había alguien.

**Toc Toc**

Al no conseguir respuesta volvió a intentarlo:

**Toc Toc**

Nada, parecía que no había nadie:

**Toc Toc Toc Toc **

Llamó esta vez con mucha mas insistencia dando señales de impaciencia:

- El consultorio aún no está abierto - un hombre habló, por su voz se podía notar que no tenía 20 años precisamente

**TOC TOC TOC**

La insistencia de los golpes le hizo pensar que se podría tratar de una urgencia. Por lo que aceleró el paso. Al abrir la puerta Kenshin se encontró con un anciano que le miraba con una cara interrogativa esperando saber la razón por la que llamaba con tanta insistencia.

- Gensai yo... - el pelirrojo no sabía cómo continuar - necesito hablar con usted sobre Kaoru...

- Kenshin... qué ha pasado, bueno - contesta el experimentado doctor a lo que añadió - pasa y hablaremos más tranquilos.

Kenshin aceptó su oferta sin dudar y le siguió a una sala en donde podría hablar.

- ¿Quieres té o algo? - le ofreció Gensai.

- No gracias, vengo corriendo desde el dojo, necesito hablar...

- Sobre Kaoru, ¿no? - completó.

- Verá lo que sucede es que... esta mañana ha tenido una actitud muy rara con nosotros, no ha hecho caso ni a los insultos de Yahiko y ni siquiera le ha prestado atención a los actos de Sano, por eso creo que está raro y... bueno yo he venido para ver si me podría ayudar.

- Uhm y qué te hace pensar que esté rara - Gensai se ponía a pensar en las posibles causas - y otra cosa. ¿por qué has venido aquí?

- He venido para consultarlo con alguien y...

La persona que estaba enfrente de Kenshin se le quedó mirando esperando a que el joven le dijera los motivos.

- Resulta que hoy en el desayuno ella nos ha tratado de una forma muy fria, no ha reaccionado como de costumbre y encima nos ha llamado...

- ¿Como a unos extraños? - completó de nuevo.

Kenshin asintió, se quedó mirando en lo que hacia la persona sentada enfrente de él. Esperaba, con impaciencia, a ver qué es lo que le tenía que decir pero sólo vio como con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo cómo se preparaba una taza para acto seguido verter el té en ella, al terminar de hacer esta operación bebió un pequeño sorbo del mismo y después se puso a hablar:

- Vaya no sabía que volviese a las andadas. - fue la gran respuesta de Gensai.

- ¿Ya le ha pasado antes? - Kenshin se extraño pues sólo había visto ese comportamiento en ella una vez.

- Es como un mecanismo de defensa - se dispuso a explicárselo - cuando quiere olvidar algo hace eso, para mantener alejado ese dolor aunque normalmente lo hace no dándole importancia al asunto, pero según el caso lo adapta. E incluso lo hace para no hacer de sufrir a los demás. Como tú.

- No entiendo. - el pelirrojo escuchaba atentamente todas las palabras, para poder encontrar así la solución.

- Es igual que tu empleo del dono.

Ahora Kenshin lo entendió era para alejar a los demás, para que no supiesen cuáles eran sus sentimientos.

- Y sabe a qué puede ser debido. - el vagabundo preguntó.

- Puede haber varios motivos. Aunque también puede que haya encontrado a alguien, que esa persona sea celoso y que tenga que poner distancias - bromeó Gensai.

Lo que no sabía es que Kenshin había interpretado su "broma" como una afirmación por lo que todos sus músculos se tensaron, esto lo notó su acompañante e intentó arreglarlo, si es que se podía:

- Pero no es seguro, porque podría poner esa distancia para otros motivos...

Cuando miró al frente se dio cuenta de que su acompañante ya no estaba. Suspiró y se dijo a sí mismo:

- Estoy seguro que ha decidido olvidar ese amor que siente hacía tí aunque claro eso es algo que teneis que arreglar vosotros.

Resignado se bebió su té y se preparó para la mañana que se le venia encima. Esperando también a que viniese la otra doctora del consultorio.

**NOTA:** Megumi no estaba en esos momentos porque había salido a hacer una urgencia. Y he puesto a Gensai porque sabría mas de Kaoru.

Ahora Kenshin se encontraba corriendo de nuevo de vuelta hacia el dojo al llegar se dió cuenta de que no había nadie. Yahiko ya se había ido al Akabeko a trabajar y Sanosuke se habría ido a apostar, mas bien perder dinero, con sus amigos. Al entrar al comedor pudo observar que los platos del desayuno no estaban recogidos, por lo que los recogió como buen "criado" y se dispuso a hacer sus tareas cotidianas pensando en las palabras del doctor y buscando también una solución a su problema. Mientras lavaba la ropa se puso a pensar seriamente:

_Kaoru, mi Kaoru ¿con otro? No, no es posible. _

"Claro que si tonto, además no puedes "reclamar""

_Pero ella no puede estar con nadie que no sea yo... no puede._

"Como tampoco puede estar con nosotros ¿no?"

_¿Ein? _

"Ella seguro ha decidido que ya era hora de pensar en formar una familia ¿no?"

_Pero con otro..._

"Tonto ni siquiera sabes si hay otro"

_Como que no Gensai lo dijo claramente_

"Tonto, no te has dado cuenta, lo que ha dicho es que a lo mejor haya hecho eso. No es seguro. Pero hay una posibilidad."

_Entonces hay que mirar primero a ver si existe, si existe me lo cargo y si no existe pues intentaré que no exista nunca._

"A si y dime cómo lo harás tonto. Si tu no matas y tampoco puedes evitarlo."

_Como que no... Primero, no me digas tonto. Segundo, si hubiese ese otro me saltaría a la torera mi promesa. Y tercero, si puedo evitarlo, haciéndola mía. _

"Claro, por la fuerza o si no la convences diciéndole: kaoru-dono venga que voy a hacerla mía para que se sienta sucia y se le quite las ganas de estar con nadie más."

_Hay muchas formas. Por ejemplo, aunque sea mía no quiere decir que ella y yo..._

"Je y cómo harás para hacer eso."

_Es sencillo, le diré lo que siento. _

"¿Tu? jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Eso quiero verlo."

_Y lo verás... Por cierto, creía que estabas enamorado de Tomoe Por qué me impulsas a que siga con Kaoru. _

"..."

Kenshin lo entendió al notarse el rojo en las mejillas. Su otra parte Battosai se había enamorado de Kaoru. Ahora tenía un objetivo: saber si Kaoru tenía a algún pretendiente, Kenshin rezaba por que no fuera así pues tampoco tenía ganas de matar a nadie aunque estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Y después ups son dos: confesarle su amor aunque no tenía pensado, ni sabía, cómo hacerlo.

Y bueno de este modo pasa la mañana:

Kaoru pensando en hacer algo para olvidarse de Kenshin.

Y Kenshin pensando en algo para estar con Kaoru.

Yahiko y Sano.... bueno ellos pensaban en lo bueno que estaría la comida.

Notas de la autora:

Ufff jeje otro cap no se que tal me haya salido pero como siempre y guardando tradicion espero que os guste. Si es así como sino o si teneis alguna duda mandadme un review.

"A veces se piensa cosas equivocadas y nos lleva a hacer lo mas facil para no sufrir, eso nos hace cobardes."

Dedicado a todos/as que han llegado a leer el final y en especial a quienes me han mandado un review.

**Siguiente Cap: **

**Misión imposible: confesión de amor. **


	3. Capitulo 3

Olaaaa. Perdon por el retraso pero es ke he tenio problemas y encima se me ha hechado el insti encima, ke asco.

Los reviews:

**Mer:** gracias y me alegro ke te guste. he de agradecerte en especial la ayuda prestada pues sin ti aun no sabria cómo hacer lo de los review. Gracias de nuevo.

**Naoko l-k: **jeje me alegra tabmien ke te guste, bueno intriga... umm no se supongo ke les haré sufrir un pokito.

**Dark shadow:** uff la verdad es ke lo de los sentimientos lo llevaba pensando bastante tiempo, y siempre ke me leia un fic en el ke ken se le declaraba yo me preguntaba: ké pensaban los personajes justo antes de eso, y con este fic kiero explicar eso. No se si me explico...

**Gris.Kaoru:** Vaya ya esta bien, me alegra ke me comentes tu por iniciativa y no ke te tenga ke preguntar yo para sabes ké tal.

**Kaoru himura: **gracias por el review, bueno como he comentado antes les haré sufrir, un pokito pero al final todo saldrá bien; o almenos eso espero. Lo del lemon esta un pokito mas dificil jeje pues porke no se mucho aunke si alguien me kisiera ayudar pues kizá pondría. Kien sabe.

Gracias a todos por leer mi fic, en especial a aquellos/as ke me dejan comentario ke eso anima bastante.

He vuelto a batir mi record de reviews (esperemos ke la cosa siga asi). Y sobre todo perdonad de la tardanza.

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki. **

**Los pensamientos iran en cursiva. La voz que vaya en " " es otra voz que estará en los pensamientos. Aunque en el caso de Kenshin esa voz será Battousai.**

**By: Aika**

**Dudas **

**Capitulo 3 **

**(Un plan)**

**Kenshin Sano y Yahiko comieron juntos en el dojo, Kaoru comió en un restaurante cercano... como el lugar no estaba muy cerca no pudo ir a comer con ellos...**

Una muchacha con el pelo negro y ojos azules como la misma noche salía de un dojo, por las pintas, algo sudorosa y cansada, daba muestras que no había ido precisamente de visita.

"Uff que cansancio, esto de entrenar se está volviendo cada vez mas duro."

_NO, diras que desde que tienes un lindo ruroui cocinando para ti has perdido algo de forma._

"Vaya y yo que creia que me había olvidado de ti"

Creías, tan sólo eso.

"Calla que no tengo ganas de discutir"

La pobre chica iba algo inclinada, dando muestras de un cansancio aún presente y de unas agujetas venideras.

_Porque sabes que tengo las de ganar. _

"Pero qué..."

_Admítelo chica, sabes que siempre te ganaré. Además como siempre me das la razón y eso..._

"Mecachis, tenía que tener un subconsciente tan listo"

_Pero si ya sabes quien soy. Que bien. _

"Pues claro... que te pensabas si la perso...

_Despierta vete al mundo real_

"¿eh?"

_Tio bueno a las 12 en punto_

"¿eh?"

_Un chico macizo... a un par de pasos..._

"¿Cómo?"

_Tu mira hacia arriba y luego me cuentas._

Justo al escuchar estas palabras Kaoru miró de pronto en la dirección que le habían indicado, por suerte lo hizo antes de chocar con el joven que había delante:

- Perdone señorita, no la había visto - el joven se disulpó aún sin haber hecho nada - es que acabo de llegar y estaba viendo un poco el paisaje.

- ¿Eh? - ella no sabía qué otra cosa decir, pues se había estampado de lleno con el muro de la realidad. - O no disculpe yo también he tenido algo de culpa.

_Mira, tu mira hacía arriba... sus ojos. _

_- Verdes - Kaoru no se dió cuenta de que eso lo dijo en voz alta._

_- ¿Eh? - ahora era el apuesto joven el que no entendía. _

"Es guapo, alto y parece buena persona. Aunque tiene los ojos bonitos y todo eso no llega a mi Kenshin"

_¿Tu?_

"Si hasta que no haya otra puedo soñar ¿no?"

_Si de ilusión se vive. _

La joven no se había dado cuenta de que llevaban un rato en silencio, sin embargo, la persona que estaba enfrente de ella, si.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - le pregunta al ver que aún no contestaba.

- ¿Que? Ah si disculpe... - Kaoru lo notó, lo malo no era que se había quedado callada sino que se había quedado mirándolo fijamente. - ¿Señor?

- Kadayashi, Utshita - le extiende la mano - encantando. ¿Señorita?

- Kamiya, Kaoru - la acepta (la mano) - lo mismo digo Utshita-san

- O llámeme Utshi - el le dedicó una sonrisa seductora. - señorita Kamiya.

- Bien sólo si usted me llama Kaoru "a secas" - la chica le contraatacó con una de sus dulces sonrisas.

**Nota: A Kaoru no le afecta el ke un chico le tire los tejos, es decir que ni sikiera se daría cuenta. Pues tiene instalado el antivirus Himura con un potente firewall: Battosai.**

El pobre se quedó tieso al ver la dulce sonrisa y algo rojo por lo que decidió pasar a otra cosa:

**- **Perdone pero... me podría decir por dónde puedo ir para encontrar el hotel, Hirai no Ita.

- Claro a mi me pilla de camino - Kaoru se ofreció dedicándole otra sonrisa y provocando de nuevo sonrojo en él.

Durante el camino estuvieron hablando de todo un poco, lo normal. Con un pequeño interrogatorio por parte de ampos. Así pudo saber cosas sobre la persona que le acompañaba aunque en realidad no le prestara mucha atención:

Su nombre: Utshita Kadayashi.

Edad: 20

Complexión: saltaba a la vista, no estaba tan mal el chico.

Trabajo: un negocio familiar como comerciantes.

Y bueno un par de cosas sin importancia.

Kaoru al saber todos estos datos y después de echarle una última miradita se le ocurrió algo:

"Ya está es el chico perfecto para darle celos, para demostrarle que hay mas peces en el mar y que me puedo fijar en otros"

- Kaoru... ¿se encuentra bien? - Utshita no sabía qué hacer pues de nuevo había visto que la linda jovencita, palabra que siempre pasaba por su cabeza para defirnirla se había quedado de nuevo en silencio y eso que el le estaba explicando el "emocionante" mundo del mercado.

- Ya está - Kaoru saltó de alegria.

- ¿Ya está? ¿el que? - el chico le mira con cara de interrogación.

- Nada, jeje ya hemos llegado - Kaoru estaba pensando en la forma más fácil de hacer que Kenshin les viera juntos para poder hacer funcionar su plan.

- Si... que pronto pasa el tiempo... - al terminar suspira, pues le había gustado esa breve compañía.

La muchacha armándose de valor y después de haber preparado previamente las palabras le habló:

- Si quiere mañana podría enseñarle la ciudad y hacerle de guia... como parece que no está muy familiarizado... aunque supongo que desea explorar por si mismo...

- umm... - hace como si se lo pensara - claro - menos mal que ella le había salido con la iniciativa, porque el con lo cortado que es no se hubiese atrevido a decírselo.

- Bien mañana a primera hora aquí - se despide - hasta mañana.

- Claro... - al ver que se alejaba - hasta mañana.

Al terminar el joven se metió al hotel.

Kaoru seguía feliz por la calle pensando, trazando y pensando las posibilidades de llevar a cabo su plan. Pues de algún modo le sería fácil hacer que Kenshin se enterara de que ha quedado con un chico ¿no? después de todo, con lo sobre protector que es seguro que le seguiría o algo así. Al saber que mañana no iba a algún dojo a entrenar sino a hacer de guia, por supuesto tendría que decirlo para hacer que le picase la curiosidad a su lindo pelirrojo.

"Que bien, que bien..."

_Por qué estas tan contenta_

"Porque pronto mi plan se pondrá en marcha."

_Y eso te hace feliz ¿no?_

"Claro al fin mi relación con Kenshin avanzará y..."

_Quieta, para un poco a pensar en lo que has hecho._

"¿Qué? Ya empiezas, ahora que tengo un motivo para estar feliz tu vas y me lo arruinas."

_Tonta, piensa un poco en lo que has hecho, en cómo le has mirado, sonreído y en tus palabras y deduce tu gran fallo. _

"Umm... no, que yo sepa... no hr cometido ningún fallo."

_Idiota has dejado atontado a ese joven... como era..._

"Utshita"

_Si eso... tu vas y le dedicas una sonrisa, te muestras extremadamente amable y encima quedas con él. ¿Eso no te dice nada?_

"........................ No, ¿debería?"

_uuU Aún no se cómo es que soy tu subconsciente, uff lo que pasa es que lo has dejado coladito por ti. O es que no recuerdas lo rojo que se pone cuando le miras directamente a los ojos. Y eso no es el centro del asunto... lo malo es que si sigues con tu plan seguro que le haces daño..._

"¿Eso es lo que me querías decir? Oh no..."

_ALELUYA ALELUYA AAALELUYA ALELUYA ALEEELUYA_

"Yo no... uff mañana tendré que explicarselo"

_Te ha costado, casi creia que te habían cambiado y que eras Sanosuke con peluca_

_"Ja...ja"_

Kaoru siguió "discutiendo" consigo misma, si a eso se le puede llamar discutir...

Al llegar al dojo cogió aire, pues sabía que tenía que seguir fingiendo indiferencia con todos, absolutamente todos los habitantes de este. Se sacó la llave de la manga del Kimono y abrió tranquilamente como lo hacía siempre al pasar se dió cuenta de que no había nadie.

"Que raro"

Normalmente Yahiko estaría entrenando, Sanosuke durmiendo o burlándose del chiquillo. A Kenshin era algo más raro verlo allí pues casi siempre estaba haciendo la comida, en este caso y a estas horas la cena.

Nada mas abrir la puerta se encontró un panorama algo familiar, también. Yahiko y Sanosuke estaban intentando esconder algo detrás de ellos y Kenshin también sólo que este lo hacía por debajo de la mesa.

- No me digan que hay otro enemigo. - kaoru habló lentamente para no equivocarse.

- No Kaoru-dono - Kenshin sonreia nervioso como siempre cuando esconde algo - lo que pasa es que nos han pedido que hagamos una especie de patrulla por la ciudad, la policia nos ha informado de que ha habido varios atracos nada mas.

- Y eso no son enemigos... ya - la dueña del dojo decía resignada pues conociéndoles sabía que si era verdad no se enteraría de los asuntos hasta última hora como siempre.

- Bueno jou- chan no son psicópatas de esos que quieren conquistar el país ni tienen que ver nada con nosotros por lo que son enemigos menores... - sanosuke intentaba arreglar o almenos no empeorar la situación.

- Si claro... - mira a Yahiko - ¿acaso creen que les voy a dejar que se lleven a un niño a hacer patrullas, porque tambien tendrán que hacerse por la noche ¿no? - los tres asienten.

- Pero no tienes que preocuparte, yo soy muy fuerte - Yahiko empezaba a alardear de su fuerza, desde que se había curado de la batalla contra Enishi lo único que hacía era contar sus batallitas como los ancianos.

- Bueno de todos modos como son enemigos menores yo podré ir ¿no? - Quería presionarles para llegar al fondo del asunto pues ellos tramaban algo sin duda.

- NO - Los tres saltaron a responder.

- ¿Por? - serguía insistiendo

- Pues porque es un asunto menor y no hace falta que te esfuerces, ya sabemos que con tener que ir a otros dojos a dar clases tienes suficiente. Verdad que si - Sano volvía a explicar. Yahiko afirmaba cruzando de brazos.

- Ademas...- Interviene Kenshin - tendríamos que hacer el turno de 24 horas nosotros y se cansaría mucho se lo aseguro. - intentaba convencerla para que no insistiera más pero conociéndola como la conocía sabía que eso era casi imposible.

- Bueno - suspira - supongo que tienen razón y me quitan un peso de encima pues mañana había quedado. - dice dándose por vencida.

- ¿Es que vas a ir a algún dojo nuevo o algo? - Yahiko le preguntó.

- Algo así... - la kendoka había encontrado el momento perfecto para ponerles al corriente de su plan.

Antes de que ninguno de los que allí estaban presentes pudiese preguntarle se fue con una dirección fija: le baño.

- Uff - suspira Sano - menos mal que Megumi se ha ido hace tiempo sino hubiese sido más difícil convencerla. - cosa que a Sano no le hubiese importado (el hecho de que Megumi se hubiese quedado un poco más aunque hubisese sido para discutir)

- Menos mal eh, pero aún sigue con la manía de llamarnos de usted... por suerte no nos ha nombrado a ninguno ¿verdad Kenshin? - el discipulo comenta a su amigo-maestro Kenshin.

- ¿Qué? - el aludido no había estado prestando atención a las palabras de su amigo-discipulo.

- Que sigue con la mañia... - repitio el niño.

- Si claro...- Kenshin aún seguía ido por sus pensamientos.

- Ei - intervino Sanosuke - baja de las nubes.

- ¿No hos habeis dado cuenta? - Pregunta nada mas "aterrizar".

Ambos niegan.

- Kaoru ha dicho algo de que había quedado... - le explica a ambos.

- Si pero lo más seguro sea que le han presentado a algún maestro para que vaya a dar clases a ese dojo... - yahiko trata de dar una razón a las palbras que previamente había pronunciado su maestra.

- No creo...- duda el rurouni.

- Bah Kenshin, no pasa nada - Ahora el luchador y pierdeapuestas intenta explicarle y hacerle entrar en razón.- seguro que es lo que dicho Yahiko, además desde que has hablado con el doctor Gensai le encuentras novios hasta en el pozo.

- Pero... - intenta explicarle el ex-hitokitri

- Pero nada, por cierto, como mañana tenemos que hacer la supuesta ronda podemos echar un vistazo para sacarnos de dudas ¿no?. - Sano explicaba su tan elaborado plan.

- Parece una buena idea... - el pelirrojo acepto el plan. - bueno voy a ver que le queda a la cena... - acto seguido se va.

- Sano... dime, ¿el plan lo has elaborado tu o es que has mirado la chuleta? - Yahiko estaba aburrido y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer antes de comer pensó en hacer ejercicio: hacer de rabiar al pobre Sanosuke.

Como esperaba sus palabras surtieron pronto el efecto deseado...

-------------------------

Mientras tanto Kenshin estaba en la cocina ultimando los preparativos para el "banquete". Y pensando en el plan elaborado esa tarde con sus compañeros y amigos:

**Flash Back **

En un comedor podemos ver a una persona comiendo tranquilamente y a dos bestias compitiendo por ver quien era el que engullía, no tragar, más comida:

- Chicos tengo que pediros un favor - Kenshin mira a ambos.

- Difnos... queb quieref... - el mayor de ambos contesta.

- Quisiera que me ayudarais para que me declare a Kaoru... - el pelirrojo añade tímidamente.

Ambos se miran, tragan la comida que tenían en la boca, dejan lo que habían cogido con sus palillos, tragan un poco de agua y le prestan la total atención. El pobre Kenshin estaba tan sorprendido de su reaccion que no sabía por donde empezar:

- ... - no le salían las palabras.

- Habla ya - el mas joven interviene pues sabía que si tardaban mucho la comida se pondría fria y no es que le haga ascos a la comida... pero la prefería caliente - tendrás algún plan ¿cierto?

- ¿eh? Ah si claro - se decide a hablar - necesito toda vuestra cooperación, en realidad no quiero hacer algo muy elaborado porque siempre sale mal... lo único que necesito es crear situaciones en las que sólo estemos ella y yo, claro que para eso necesito que vosotros la vigiléis y la traigáis a estas situaciones. - les explica de carrerilla.

- Lo único que quieres es eso... - sano come un poco y continúa, después de haber tragado claro - y dime después... qué harás.

- Eso es cosa mía... - el rurouni no quería dar muchos detalles de sus planes íntimos con Kaoru.

- Ya... pero sabes que nosotros somos protectores oficiales y si nosotros no lo aprobamos nadie puede tener relaciones con jou-chan, ¿verdad yahiko?

- Muy cierto - afirma como siempre: con los brazos cruzados y moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo. - ¿Por qué crees que no se le acerca nadie? Si hubiésemos dejado esto en tus manos Kaoru ya estaría casada... - coge aire - hemos estado reservándola para este momento...

- En el que tú te decidieras a contarle tus sentimientos... - completo sano.

- Vaya no sabía - el pobre no tenía mas remedio que contarles - sólo crearía una atmósfera romántica... se lo diría todo, la besaría. Estaríamos un tiempo así hasta que nos casásemos y después... eso no se lo puedo decir a menores... lo siento Yahiko pero al poco tiempo, unos 9 meses o así tendría a un nuevo integrante... - Kenshin fantaseaba...

- Eh quieto parao... - le dice el pierdeapuestas - te hemos dicho que nos cuentes lo que piensas hacer después dejarte a solas con ella no que nos cuentes tus planes de futuro.

- Bueno... en ese caso creo que podríamos hacerlo ¿no? - sugirió Yahiko. Hizo lo que sano y continuó - pero necesitamos mas ayuda... a Megumi ya que ella es capaz de controlar a Kaoru y a Tae pues escasi tan buena espiando como el mejor de los Oni...

- Me parece bien - a Kenshin le empeczaba a gustar la idea - habrá que ir a hablar con ellas...

- De eso nos encargamos nosotros no te preocupes. - Sano mira a su acompañante - yo me encargo de Megumi y tu de Tae - le explica a Yahiko - claro que también puedes pedir ayuda a Tsubame...

- Si bueno si nos ayuda más gente mejor ¿no? - El chiquillo estaba rojo.

- Bien... gracias... - es lo único que Kenshin alcanzó a decir.

Nada mas terminar de hablar cada uno siguió a lo suyo: Sano y Yahiko a su competición particular y Kenshin a comer mientras pensaba:

"Se me olvida algo.."

Cuando terminaron de comer Sano y Yahiko se levantaron para irse y conseguir ayuda para el plan:

- Esperad - ambos se detuvieron a escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo. - Sospecho de que Kaoru ha estado o está con alguien...

- Eso es imposible - intervino el kendoka - con nosotros vigilando.

- Es sólo una sospecha... quisiera... yo... bueno... - aunque tenía mucha confianza con ambos los asuntos de Su Kaoru le hacían ponerse nervioso - vosotros...

- No te preocupes déjanoslo todo a nosotros - Sano le sugerió.

- Vale - suspira - gracias.

- Mientras preparamos la reunión y todo eso tu deberías parecer normal, como siempre para no levantar sospechas - le sugiere Yahiko - Nos vemos.

Ambos se despidieron. Y se dirigieron cada uno a un lugar: Sano a la clínica y Yahiko al Akabeko.

**Fin flash back**

"No sé qué es lo que hablarían pero convencieron a ambas"

_Ahora sólo queda..._

"Si sólo eso... ya trazamos el plan y menos mal que lo hicimos rápido porque sino a ver qué le hubiésemos dicho a Kaoru si nos hubiese encontrado a los 6 hablando en horario laboral"

_Seguro que no se creeri nada hasta que le dijésemos la verdad..._

**Flash back**

Cinco personas habían entrado al dojo, y vieron a Kenshin de faena lkavando la ropa.

- Ya estamos aquí - le advierte su amigo sano.

- Bien pasemos. - kenshin deja de lavar la ropa y les acompaña al comedor.

- Qué quieres de nosotras Ken-san .- la doctora le pregunta pues no podía entretenerse mucho ya que había dejado al pobre doctor Gensai solo ante el peligro.

- Bueno como ya les habrán comentado necesito su ayuda, Megumi-dono, Tae-dono, Tsubame-dono.

- Ve al grano - dice Tae pues al igual que Megumi tenía prisa.

- Si... necesito que me ayuden a declararme a Kaoru-dono. - les dice sonrojado.

- ¿Y en qué podemos ayudar? - Le pregunta tímidamente Tsubame.

- Por ahora... sólo necesito que me ayuden con información... tengo mis dudas, pues creo que Kaoru- dono está con alguien... - respira hondo - como se ocupan de lugares públicos pueden obtener información, por ahora sólo necesito eso. Tras haber confirmado que no hay nadie de por medio pasaremos a la accion. - vuelve a respirar hondo - Tengo pensado varios planes para confesarselo... el primero se llevará a cabo aquí, en el dojo. Sano y Yahiko me ayudaran - pausa, los aludidos afirman y continúa - Si sale mal, por el motivo que sea, pasaremos al segundo, que se llevará a cabo en la clinica... y en el que Megumi-dono me tendrá que ayudar. - vuelve a pausar y Megumi afirma por lo que continúa - Si este plan fallase tendría que hacer un último intento, en el Akabeko. Para eso les necesitaría a ambas Tae-dono, Tsubame-dono.- vuelve a parar para esperar ésa respuesta afirmativa. Las aludidas afirman. - bueno por ahora no puedo dar detalles... porque lo primero es lo primero...

- No te preocupes Himura cuenta con ello - Tae le da ánimos - todo sea por veros juntos. Verdad Tsubame.

- ¿eh? Si claro.

- Gracias, a todos. - se agacha.

- No tienes porque Ken-san tú nos has ayudado mucho... a todos - dice la doctora mientras se toca el pelo como siempre - todo saldrá bien y si no... - le salen orejas de zorro - siempre puedes intentarlo conmigo... - termina sensualmente.

Todos se rieron por la "broma" de Megumi ¿todos? No. Un joven alto con una cinta roja en la frente no se estaba riendo a decir verdad la bromita no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

- Es mejor se os vayáis ya si viene jou-chan... no quisiera pensar lo que nos haría... -intenta cortar Sano.

- Y eso por qué - Megumi le contesta al ver la reacción del chico.

- ... - Sano no sabía que excusa poner. Su cerebro trabajaba al cien por cien buscando algo que decir para no quedar mal.

- Creo que sería mejor irnos manos a la obra - yahiko le salvó.

- Si - Megumi le miraba con una cara asesina. - Hasta luego Ken-san en cuanto averiqúemos algo te lo haremos saber sin falta.

- Gracias - Las tres mujeres se levantaron y se fueron.

Yahiko acompañó a Tae y Tsubame pero esta vez Sanosuke no acompañó a Megumi, ya que por una vez, no tenia ganas de discutir pues sabía que tenía las de perder.

**Fin flash back **

**- **Esto ya está listo... - Kenshin llevó la comida al comedor.

Allí le esperaban sus fieles compañeros y la muchacha por la cual suspiraba desde que la conoció.

Kaoru se había dado un baño, no sabía cómo pero Kenshin siempre le tenía uno preparado al llegar vió cómo Kenshin también lo hacía junto con la comida.

"Que mono... que olor... que ojos... que..."

_Que se te cae la baba, B-O-B-A_

Sacudió la cabeza para que no se notara y sobre todo para dejar de escuchar a esa odiosa voz.

Todo pasó tranquilo... demasiado tranquilo, sin insultos sin riñas... nadie hablaba. En esa sala había un incómodo silencio... bueno si se le puede llamar silencio al hecho de tener que escuchar comer a Yahiko y Sano que para variar comian como si el mundo se acabase justo después de cenar. Kenshin estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no se daba cuenta de mucho, la verdad. Kaoru no quería meter la pata por lo que intentaba mantenerse callada. Así paso la cena. Al terminar ese silencio se rompió:

- Voy a lavar los platos - se levanta Kaoru toda decidida sin embargo una meno callosa la detiene.

- Kaoru-dono no se moleste ya lo hago yo, ha de estas muy cansada váyase a dormir.

- Oh Himura-san no es molestia, se lo aseguro.- le sonríe - tiene razón supongo que me iré a dormir, si me disculpan. - Se inclina a ambos- buenas noches - y se va.

- Ey Kenshin - decía el apostador mientras pasaba una mano por delante de Kenshin - !!DESPIERTA!!

- ¿eh? - El pelirrojo sale al fin del trance.

- Menos mal que ya se ha ido si te hubiese visto así.- le explica Yahiko.

- Ops - ahora cae - pero no se ha dado cuenta ¿verdad?

- No - Sano y Yahiko se levantan rumbo a sus respectivas camas - creo que me quedaré aqui. Por cierto Kenshin estos platos no se impiarán solos, hasta mañana.

- Pero... ¿no me vais a ayudar?

- No es que es mucha molestia y como has dicho antes que no nos molestásemos... - dice el pequeño - Woaaah yo también me voy a dormir... hasta mañana.

El pobre rurouni se quedó helado ahí solo... nadie le ayudó resignado se puso a hacerlo el solo. Qué remedio.

"Si lo sé dejo que Kaoru me ayudase"

_Tonto eso lo deberías haber pensado antes ¿no?_

Kenshin mira al frente... y se le ocurre algo:

"Ya está, le puedo pedir ayuda a Kaoru con la colada y entonces decírselo... aqui en el dojo. Y puedo prepararlo le traigo un ramo y eso..."

Kenshin siguió lavando los platos y al terminar se fue a su habitación, se cambió y se dio las buenas a si mismo. Pensando en lo que haría mañana.

Mañana sería otro día.

Esa noche el dojo estaban durmiendo cuatro personas con sueños muy diferentes:

Yahiko soñába que era un Samurai y rescataba a Tsubame de unos malechores.

Sano soñaba que le daban una paliza y que Megumi le atendía cariñosamente, y despues.... (NO RECOMENDADO PARA MENORES DE 18AÑOS) al terminar dormiría abrazado a ella.

Kenshin soñaba que en cómo le saldría su plan de mañana.

Y Kaoru... bueno ella soñaba que estaba en los brazos de un rurouni y bueno... quien sabe qué mas.

Dulces sueños.........

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del capitulo...

uff ké dolor pero este ha sido muuu largo me ha costado pero al final lo he conseguido. Perdon pero en el siguiente cap ya saldrá las confesiones... Por ahora tengo pensado algo pero no puedo adelantaros nada...

como siempre vuestras opiniones son muy bien recibidas reveiws please.

"Actuar o no actuar si lo hacemos y nos sale mal sufriremos pero si no lo hacemos nos sumiremos en una constante agonía..."

Se lo dedico (como siempre) a todos los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que me dejan su opinión con un review.


End file.
